Laughs, tears, love and heartbreak
by MissJF
Summary: my name is Isabella swan. I am 17 years old, 18 in a couple of months. My life isn't as simple as everyone else's. In fact my life has been a journey of ups and downs, full of laughs, tears, love and heartbreak. Here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: my name is Isabella swan. I am 17 years old, 18 in a couple of months. My life isn't as simple as everyone else's. In fact my life has been a journey of ups and downs, full of laughs, tears, love and heartbreak. Here it is.

Chapter one: introduction.

Hi my name is Isabella Swan. I am 17 years old. 18 on September 13. I have long brown hair that reaches my waist and chocolate brown eyes. These are my best features or so I'm told. I consider myself a plain Jane because in no way am I beautiful. I live in Forks Washington, but before that I previously, lived in Phoenix Arizona. I lived there with my mum Renee and my dad Phil, and my 2 brothers Emmett, my twin Jasper. Emmett is seriously muscled with dark curly hair. Jasper is taller but he is less muscular and he has honey blonde hair. When I was 2 my mum and dad started arguing. That day was the day that my life started to go downhill.

It all started a couple of months after my brother Emmett turned 3. My dad Phil liked to go out to the local pub with a few of his work buddies. When he came home though he was completely out of it. This use to scare my mum because he never used to be like this. She used to tell us stories of how romantic he used to be, but all that's changed now. My mum Renee would always put me to bed and send my older brothers Emmett and Jasper to bed after I went. This is because she didn't want us to see my dad in that state. That was the night the beatings started. The next day my mum looked really bad. She had a black eye and bruising all on her arm and it looked like just standing up put her in pain. This carried on for months; I and my brothers never mentioned anything because we didn't want her knowing that we knew what was happening to her.

After My 4th birthday it calmed down a bit. That was until one night my dad went out after he argued with my mum. Renee had put us all to bed but not long after she had woken us up and said that we needed to go to the hospital. When we got there we found out that my dad Phil had been involved in a car accident where he was so drunk he ran out in the middle of the road. This resulted in Phil having an amputee and had his legs removed which resulted In him being in a wheelchair. After this happened things never got better. My mum and my dad argued every single night which resulted in him storming out and not returning for the whole night sometimes days, my mum use to cry herself to sleep at night and I knew this was hurting her. One day my dad still hadn't returned home so my mum packed up the car and we left our home in Phoenix. That was one of the last times I saw Phil.

Once we left Phoenix we didn't know where to go, my mum decided she wanted to move somewhere else. As we journeyed through our life we stayed in many places such as Chicago, Seattle, and Port Angeles and finally we ended up in Forks. When we lived in Chicago we stayed in this beautiful house on the outside of town. My mum has always been quite well off given she came from a rich background. When we were there we met a family and they were really nice, they had a little boy which was the same age as me. His name was Jordan and he was my best friend.

Me and Jordan use to do everything together, we played together, went to school together and we also use to sleep in the same bed together. This was one of the happiest times in my life. Until one day my mum said that she wanted to leave. This was horrible as I had to leave my best friend behind. I can remember crying my eyes out and begging not too leave. The day we left I ran to Jordan's so I could say a proper goodbye. He gave me a hug and said that I was his best friend and that we would see each other soon. He gave me a China boot which still sits in my window sill. I cried so much that he pulled me in to another hug and then he kissed me. I was 4 years old and just experienced my first kiss. Since then I have changed quite a bit.

When we lived in Seattle my mum met this new guy. His name was Paul. Now Paul started off really nice and I thought that maybe he could be my new daddy. But I was wrong. One day we were all sat round the table in the living room watching TV when he came in and started swearing. This scared me because this was the first time I had actually witnessed this. Renee would send us upstairs while she tried to calm him down. About 2 hours later she called us down to eat dinner. Now that particular night I felt very sick which resulted in me not wanting to eat my dinner. When Paul came back and told me to eat my dinner I said no and started crying. To this he responded by saying "what did you say? Nobody ever says no to me so when I say eat you eat".

I remember being really scared but still refused to eat. My mum and brothers were all in the living room and completely oblivious as to what was going on. He then grabbed hold of my chair and pushed it resulting in me falling to the ground and then he pushed the chair on top of me. When I started crying my mum rushed to me and asked what happened to which Paul said "she was being stupid and she was messing around on her chair and fell off" he glared at me if to say 'if you don't go along with this next time It will hurt'. I was so scared that I just agreed with what happened. This went on for ages. Every single night he would pick on me when my mum or my brothers we're not around me. Until one day I was getting dressed for gym when the teacher called me up to talk to them. I went up and they started asking questions about where I had gotten the bruises that were all down my arms and legs and across my back. I said that I fell over as I am quite clumsy. I thought they had believed me but obviously I was wrong. This is because when i got home 3 days later the police came over and said that I had been abused. Now this was right but I didn't say anything as I didn't want to make him angrier than he already was, but I was too late. 2 weeks later Renee had to go to court. I didn't know what this was when I was younger but when Renee came home she told me I had to pack a bag because I was going on holiday. I was 9 years old. I went with Renee to this ladies house. She was called Sue Clearwater and she had a husband called Charlie. I was really scared when I went there but they were really nice and cooked me my favourite dinner. Mushroom ravioli. Mm mm yum! When I was 10 I was finally told that I wouldn't be going back to live with Renee because they found out what Paul had done to me. This made me angry and extremely upset that what he had done had affected my whole life. I lived with both of my brothers and they grew to be extremely protective. Emmett was a big softy but if someone picked on his little sister then you were in for it. And Jasper didn't really like to show his feelings and he was often quite shy. As my time at Sue and Charlie's progressed I had found a boyfriend when I attended Port Angeles primary. My boyfriend was called Lee. He was a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He was my first love after Jordan. We done everything together and we would often phone each other after school. But when I finished grade 6 I had to leave the school and Lee behind because I was moving house. I moved away from Sue and Charlie and went to go and live with Elizabeth and Edward Masen. They lived in Forks so as you can guess I moved there. Now Renee at this time said she wanted to be closer to her children, so she left Paul and moved to a house in Forks. This was good for me because I still had my mum around me. I never saw Lee again after I moved here, so I think that he just forgot about me. Anyway because I would be starting grade 7 in the autumn I had to attend Forks High School. Now Forks wasn't a big place at all and only had around a population of three thousand one hundred and twenty people living in the town. This means that only three hundred and fifty four people attended Forks high school. I was honestly quite scared when I first arrived but I gradually got through it. I made friends with 2 girls one was the same age as me and the other was a year older. Their names were Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice was a short girl probably around 5ft 2 only 4 inches shorter than my 5ft 6. She was very small and thin but with jet black hair that spiked in every direction. Rosalie was a tall blonde girl. She was beautiful with really long blonde hair that reached her waist and long legs. She looked like she was a model. My brothers go to the same school as me. My classes for the day were calculus, gym, English, double biology and drama. At lunch I sat down with my two new friends and Emmett and Jasper. They all seemed to get along well but I could distinctly see Alice and Rosalie giving my brothers the googly eyes. Not long until my brothers are under their spell. As we were sitting down I saw the most handsome boy I have ever seen. He had big emerald green eyes but was hidden under untidy bronze hair. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a tight black shirt which empathised his muscles and skinny jeans with black converses, he was a god. Alice noticing my staring told me who he was. "That's Edward Cullen" she told me. Seeing that I was gobsmacked she told me about him. "He is the schools biggest player and he doesn't settle down with girls like us because apparently we aren't good enough. Also he's Rosalie's brother" after hearing that I turned around and stared at her in shock. They looked nothing alike. Noticing this she said "he's not technically my brother but he's adopted. That's why we don't look alike and why we have separate surnames he kept his original last name; and we don't get on either as I don't agree with him playing girls." After she said that the God that is Edward Cullen approached our table. "Hey sis" he said to Rosalie while she glared at him. "Are you not going to introduce me to your new friends" in which she replied with "no I'm not. Now where's the blonde bitch you were just with Tina, Tracy um what's her name again" "Tanya" he shouted back, "anyway she and I didn't work out so I finished it" he said while glancing at me. "Wow you stayed with her for 2 days new record for you isn't in Eddie." He grimaced and walked away without saying another word causing our table to erupt with laughter. That was the first time I met Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: changes.

After my eventful first day I was glad to get back home. Edward Cullen was in my biology class and he unfortunately was my lab partner. Now for any other girl this may seem like a dream but to me not so much. When he walked in the class he swept past me to his seat when I caught a whiff of him. God he even smells gorgeous I thought to myself. This also caused my heart to speed up. But he didn't even notice which I was glad. Every time I looked out the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me. This caused me to be self-conscious. So that I put my hair on my left side of my face creating a wall between us. Seeing this he stared to chuckle. God his laugh is sexy too. I blushed at this and was glad he couldn't see. At the end of the lesson I was aware of him slowly moving forward. He moved his fingers to push my hair back behind my ear. As he whispered "there's no need to hide your beautiful face and blush away from me now" then he got up and left. Leaving me frozen in my seat. He actually touched and compliments me. That night I fell asleep dreaming of big emerald green eyes. The next day I had the same lessons again and I was suddenly really excited for biology. I told Alice and Rose what had happened with Edward yesterday to which they both looked at me with shock on their face. "Don't let him get too close Bella he is not good for you" Rose said while Alice just squealed. Taking on Roses advice I knew I had to ignore him. Man this is not going to be easy I thought to myself. As I entered the biology room I noticed Edward already sat there. He looked up and gave me the most breath-taking crooked smile I ever seen. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat down next to him. "Hi" he said to me as I sat down. To acknowledge him I smiled and continued getting ready for the lesson. I glanced back at him to find him staring at me. I quickly looked back to the front of the classroom before I got lost on those beautiful eyes. No I can't think that I scolded myself. As the lesson progressed I was still aware of him staring at me and once again put a wall between us using my hair. Just as it was putting it there his fingers touched mine and swept it back behind my ear again, when he touched my hand an electric current ran through my body, wow I have never felt that before. At the end of the lesson I quickly jumped up out my seat and raced through the door. I spent my first 3 years at Forks high school hiding my undying love for Edward Cullen. Now as I am in my junior year. Emmett has left and is currently studying law at Forks University. Rose was still here but in her senior year. I consider her now one of my best friends with Alice as my other one. She is also in her junior year with me and Jasper but they were so in love that I almost felt as if I'm on my own if Rose isn't with me. She too is in love but with my big lovable brother Emmett. As for me to hide my love for Edward I too have a boyfriend. His name is Mike. He actually thinks I love him. I don't and I don't think I ever will but I need someone to take my mind of Edward. That's where Mike comes in. Rose found out about what I felt for her brother and told me that I just needed someone to get over him. So one night I went out and I met Mike. Now to start off with he seemed lovely and I thought that i could grow to like him. That was over a year ago and now I'm stuck in a relationship with the wrong guy. Edward on the other hand has stopped being a player and he is now single as he has been for the past 9 months. I was surprised when I heard this so was his sister and now he is part of our group. One lunchtime I started wondering where Mike is as he hasn't been pestering me during lunch like he usually is. Not that I care but I know something is up. I stood up and announced that I was going to find Mike in which everyone mumbled "okay" apart from Edward. He had hurt in his eyes and another emotion. Jealousy? Na it can't be. Hmm I wonder why that was I wondered. I was walking down the corridor when I heard moaning coming from round the corner, I looked over there and found Mike pushing Tanya up against the locker in an intense make out session, gasping I ran to the nearest bathroom and cried. I wasn't upset that he cheated on me but the fact I was so gullible that I hadn't noticed I was too busy making sure no one could see through my facade. I pushed open the bathroom door and said to myself that I am never going to let myself get hurt by a guy again. So I stepped out that door as a new Isabella Swan. I had changed. I went back in to the lunch hall and sat down in the seat I had previously occupied. Everyone looked at me strangely. "What are you all looking at? Have I got something on my face?" They all continued to stare. Okay I thought now I am getting self-conscious. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as he secretly caught my hand in his under the table. I gasped as this I something that he has never done before. "I'm perfectly fine thank you" "don't lie to me Bella. I know something is wrong" he told me. Okay so I'm not a good liar. I gathered myself together and explained the situation. "Okay after I left I was walking down the corridor when I heard moaning, I looked round and saw Mike pushing Tanya up against the lockers making out with each other. I turned around and went to the bathroom now I am here. That's what happened are you happy now?" I looked around the table. Alice and Rosalie had faces full of shock. Jasper looked pissed and Edward looked like he was ready to kill someone. Then he looked at me closely. "You don't look so bothered "he pointed out to me, I just laughed and shook my head. "Edward I was never actually in love with him. I am not bothered if he wants to make out with the blonde bitch, it's fine I know what I'm going to do and I'm not going to let another guy like that treat me like shit. It's fine. I'm fine." Edward looked at me as if I had grown another head. "So what you are saying is that you don't love Mike?" "Jesus Edward took you long enough. No I don't love Mike and i never will". I heard a gasp from behind me and saw that Mike was standing there shocked. "Oh stop looking like that I know you were cheating on me, I never loved you don't love me so let's stop making fools of ourselves." He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again and walked away. "Wow Bella, man you have balls!" My twin Jasper said to me. I just laughed. I turned to Edward and saw him staring at me like he did on the first day I met him in biology. But this time he had some sort of strange emotion In his eyes that I couldn't pick up on. Ah well I'll ask him later on I thought. I threw myself back in to conversation with Alice and Rosalie talking about an upcoming shopping trip we are planning for the weekend. I loved shopping but shopping with Alice and Rose was a suicide mission. Edward squeezed my hand under the table and I gasped completely forgetting I was holding his hand. An electric current went through my body again. I looked at Edward and he gave me his gorgeous crooked smile. I blushed and turned away. Jasper who sat opposite me heard me gasp and said "you alright there Bella?" I just answered " yeah I got pins and needles in my hand" he laughed at this but looked like he knew that I was holding Edwards hand as he gave me a knowing look and smiled which caused me to blush harder and for Edward to chuckle again. Later that night I went home and started planning what I was going to do for the new and improved Isabella Swan. First thing first is that I have to tell Alice and Rosalie what I am up to. Then move on top step 2 which involves a trip to the mall surprisingly enough. After that I will have to make sure that my plan is fool proof. I am not getting hurt by other guys and I am not having another serious relationship. No from this day forward I am going to turn in to a girl player equivalent to what Edward use to be but this time I am not going to do it lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the plan.

It was a Friday night and we were staying round Rosalie's house having a girly afternoon before the boys joined us before we headed to the mall the next day. It was also time that I told them what my plan was. "Alice and Rosalie I have something that I need to tell you" I explained, we were on our own as Edward was hanging out with Emmett and Jasper at my house. They looked at me as I continued explaining "i know you may possibly hate me after this but it's the only thing I want to do, tomorrow I want you to give me a makeover. Out with the old Isabella Swan and in with the new". They started squealing and clapping their hands. "Okay but why the sudden change Bella?" Rosalie asked me. "Ever since Mike cheated on me I decided that I didn't want to go through that. I have loved Edward ever since I first met him 3 years ago but it's obvious he doesn't return those feelings. So to stop myself from getting hurt I've decided that I am not going to have another serious relationship unless it's with him." "I don't understand" Alice said. I internally screamed. "I am going to go on dates and whatnot but I'm not going to get in a relationship with them or have sex. This way I don't get hurt or feel used" I explained. "So you're going to be a girl player?" Rose asked I grimaced. I knew she hated players as this is what Edward used to be and she hated him. "Yes" I answered her. "Okay" she replied. I looked at her shocked. "I may not like it but I'll help you make Edward jealous. You two belong together and if this is the only way to get him to notice then let's do it anyway you deserve some fun". I felt relieved that she will help but couldn't understand why she said to make Edward jealous. Another question for another time I thought. That quickly reminded me of what I wanted to ask Edward the other day but I forgot. I will ask him when he gets home I thought to myself. We sat round and discussed what we were going to do then we decided to stick a DVD on. We chose Grease as we were in the mood for a musical. About half way through we got hungry so we decided to order a Chinese with the money Rose and Edwards mum and dad Esme and Carlisle left us. Just before the food arrived the boys came over. Emmett immediately went over and pulled Rose in to his lap while Jasper done the same to Alice. Edward came and sat next to me and it immediately brought me to the attention that his hand was rested on my leg. I got butterflies in my stomach thinking that maybe Edward cared for me as I did for him. The food arrived about 10 minutes later and Emmett ran straight to get it. He carried it into the kitchen where everyone apart from me ran to get their food. I thought that I would go and get my food once everyone had managed to get theirs. I sat there in a daze daydreaming whether my plan may work or will it drive him away. "Bella" I could imagine my god saying my name "Bella" I shook my head. There was Edward knelt in front of me. "I've been calling your name for 5 minutes" he said his emerald green eyes full of concern. I shook my head again shaking the feeling that he was concerned about me away. "Here I brought you some food!" I took the plate from him and said thank you. We sat there in silence eating our food when I remembered the question I needed to ask him. "Edward" I said "yeah?" He replied. "I remembered a question I needed to ask you, now I may be wrong and it may come out wrong but please just remember it was an innocent question" "Bella stop rambling and ask me the question" he said. "Okay the other day when I broke up with Mike in the cafeteria. I noticed you staring at me, why was that?" He gasped as if he thought I didn't see it or wouldn't bring it up. "Um... Well... Um..." He stuttered. I have never in the time have I known him see Edward stutter while trying to say something. He is always so clear when he's talking and knows what he is saying. Obviously this is something that he wanted to hide from me. "Yeah? Edward you do know you can tell me anything" "I can't tell you this. Not yet at least. Too much too soon! You just broke up with Mike and this is too much and it may add pressure to you. I promise you I will tell you soon but not yet! Give it time" time I thought. He just told me that and he expects me to give him time. Well okay but he better be aware of my plan. The others came in shortly after and they reconciled their previous position. A pang of jealousy went through me as I stared at them wondering if I could ever have what they have. Edward looked at me curiously. But I shrugged him off. He didn't need to know that I was madly in love with him and wanted what the others had with him. We continued watching the rest of the film when I think I nodded off. I couldn't remember seeing the end but I can remember floating as someone carried me up the stairs. I was much too tired to see who it was. I then remember gently being placed on the bed in one of the rooms and asking the person to stay with me. I felt the bed dip down as they led next to me but before I could open my eyes I fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up to sun streaming through the open curtains. As I gathered myself I looked around the room and saw that it wasn't Roses room. I was familiar with that room but not this one. The room had a big black sofa covering the side of the wall near the window. There was a big shelf stacked to the brim full of CDs and a small piano on the far corner. This place must belong to someone who is musically talented. I went to get up when I felt that I couldn't. I was being restrained. I looked down and saw a pair of arms encircled my waist. I tried to pull away to see who they belonged too but they pulled me closer to their chest. It was bare. I pulled away again and this time they loosened. I looked to see who it was and I gasped when I saw it was Edward. Shit I thought to myself. We slept together. Not technically but I asked him to stay with me. I got out of bed and tripped on something. I looked down and saw it was Edwards's top. The tumble must have awoken him. "Bella" he said while peering over the bed to look at the mess I was. He smiled trying to hold back laughter I thought. "What are you doing down there" he said. "I tried to get away from your arms and fell off the bed by tripping on your shirt" I said. He looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry" he said to me. I smiled and he smiled back. Not that I could tell he but I enjoyed the thought of having his arms around me all night. I felt protected by him. Maybe we could work out. "Edward I..." I went to say... "Bella!" Alice and Rose shouted up the stairs to me. I looked at Edward and thought no I can't tell him. "Thanks for staying with me" I said instead. Edward looked down again an emotion hidden from me. "It's alright" he told me. I got up and ran as fast as I could away from him. I bounded down the stairs and tripped on the last stair and went hurdling towards the ground, but a pair of strong familiar muscled arms encircled my waist and set me on the ground. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. "Watch where you're going Swan" he said to me laughing. I grabbed his arms and loosened their hold they had on my waist and pulled away. I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone looking at me in amusement. "What?" I said they laughed and looked away. I fixed myself a tea and Edward a coffee. Ew I thought how could someone drink that. I gave him his coffee and he smiled. I then sat down next to him, he moved towards me and our legs touched under the table. I felt that spark again. Maybe just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: plan into action.

After our weekend spent at Edward and Roses house it was Monday. This meant school. And also the first day of my plan. Alice and Rose came to see me this morning to help me complete my make over. I got out of my car wearing a black short pencil skirt that came mid-thigh on me. This was matched with a white top with a white tank top underneath. I had a pair of 3 inch heels. Death traps I call them. I'm bound to trip in them before the day is up. I had very subtle make up on that helps enhance my face Alice said and my hair is curls around my face. I felt confident when walking over to the others. But everyone was staring at me which put my confidence down a little bit. I made it across the car lot and stood next to Jasper. "Wow Bells. Looking hot" Jasper said. "That's just morally wrong. I'm your sister" I replied. I look at Alice and Rose and see them grinning at me while secretly taking glances at Edward. I save him for last. I look at him and his mouth is hanging open in shock I think. "Shut your mouth Eddie or you'll catch flies" I said to him. Alice and Rose have a satisfied look on their face while Jasper bursts in to laughter. Edward shuts his mouth while looking shocked. I turn my back to him and walk off into school. While I enter the school I receive a few catcalls and wolf whistles but I don't take any notice. In fact the sudden arm around my waist catches my attention. I look to my right and see Edward gripping my waist. I shoot him a questionable glance and he returns with an innocent look. I shake my head but don't say anything. I rather enjoy having his arm around my waist. We make it too home room and see everyone staring at me. Edward grabs my hand and pulls me over to our seats. The rest of the day went by with people staring at me as I walk down the corridor. At lunch though that's when everything happened. I was sat down with the gang at our usual table when Jacob Black walks up to our table. "Hey Bella" he said to me. I greet him back while turning myself back to my friends. "Erm I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night" I see Edward stiffen out the corner of my eye. "Um... I don't know Jacob, I think I might be busy tomorrow night" I said to him. "Oh what are you doing?" He questions me. I quickly glance around and say "oh we are all going out to see a movie in Port Angeles tomorrow night" I said to him. "We are?" Everyone asked me and I nodded. "Oh well maybe I can come?" He says to me. "Oh um you see it was going to be a sort of group thing as we will all split off into 2s" he looks at me sheepishly. "Oh um well who's going with who?" He asked. "Well Emmett will go with Rose, Alice will go with Jasper and I'm going with Edward" I said to him. "But they are all couples" he said looking suspiciously. "Yeah I know but we are all practically family and me and Edward are comfortable with each other that it looks like we are. Sorry Jake." I said to him and he nods and walks away. I look at Edward and he has the same look in his eyes that he had the other day. At the end of the day Alice and Rose come up to me. "What was that at lunch? Why didn't you say yes to Jacob? I thought that was your plan" they said. "Oh it was. Jacob is the type of person that won't let it go trust me he will be there tomorrow night and that's when the plan will start." "I don't understand" they said "just watch and learn" I replied. The next day at school I wore a black dress that was tight at the top and then flowed out at the waist. I wore these will a pair of white sandals with a 2 inch heel. Again all day I received people staring at me and whistles. I must admit I did quite like it. It made me feel pretty. This is a word I would never use to describe myself. At lunch I had another person come and introduce me to them. Their name was Tyler Crowley. He had brown short spiky hair and brown eyes. He was handsome but not my type. He asked me out to dinner Thursday night and I accepted. Edward looked at me in disbelief when I said yes. I just pretended I couldn't see him. When I got back home Alice and Rose came to mine while we got ourselves ready for the movies. Alice wore a yellow summer dress which came to her knees with a pair of black pumps. Rose wore a deep red dress which came to her mid-thigh and paired this with a pair of black pumps. While I wore a midnight top with a pair of black skinny jeans and paired it with a pair of open toe blue heels. I looked nice if I must say so to myself. The boys came to pick us up and we all rode in Emmett's big van that way we all got to go together. Once we arrived at the movies the boys went and chose the film while we girls went to get the food and drinks. I got mine and Edwards. While I was paying I heard a voice a couple of places behind me I looked and saw no other than Jacob Black with a few of his friends Sam Uley, Quil Atteria and Embry Call. I turned back around and gave Rose an 'I told you' look in which she rolled her eyes. We met up with the boys and headed in to our screen. I found out we were watching the new horror Ouija film. I love scary movies so this didn't bother me. I sat next to Alice and Edward with Jasper beside Alice and then Emmett and Rose. Halfway through the film Edward grabbed my hand and placed it on his thigh I didn't say anything because I enjoyed it. About 10 minutes later I got up to use the toilet. When I came out I saw that Jacob was leaning against the side of the wall waiting for me. "Now can we go out seeing as we are both here" he said. I just smiled and carried on walking. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around towards him then pushed me against the wall while leaning his body into mine. I pushed him away as I didn't feel right... Not like my Edward. He wouldn't budge the next thing I know he forces his lips onto mine. I didn't register until he forces my mouth open and slides his tongue into my mouth. I push my arms onto his chest and try to push him away. He finally backs away. "Wow your good" he said to me in which I form a fist with my knuckles and hit him in the face. I turn around and Edward is there watching me. "Edward I... He... I didn't..." I try to say but he just turns around and walks away. I storm back to Emmett's van and wait there for the film to finish. The others come back looking at me with concern but I look at Edward and see that he can't meet my gaze. I get into the car and don't say another thing. The next day I can't force myself go to school so I stay in bed all day thinking about how I screwed things up with me and Edward. I decided I don't want to make out with other boys I just want Edward. On Thursday I finally tell myself to go in to school and explain to Tyler that I can't go out with him. I wear my grey Hollister trackies and my navy blue Hollister hoody with a pair of navy converses. I'm not looking to impress anyone today. I drive into school and don't even bother glancing at my friends as I head into school. I start looking for Tyler when I bump into the worst person on the world Jacob. "What do you want" I say to him. "I was wondering when I could have another round of the other night" he replies. "You're an ass do you know that. I pushed you off of me and tried to walk away but no you didn't like that! I hate you! You ruined everything for me. I don't like you I never will. You kissed me and I didn't want it. You come near me again and I'll get you done for assault" I shout at him, I turn around and see all my friends staring at me. Jasper has a look of pure rage on his face. Rose and Alice have a sympathetic look on their face while Edward looks guilty. "Bella I..." He tries to say. "Don't even bother Edward. You wouldn't hear me out the other night so why should I listen to you" I say to him and walk off. I find Tyler and cancel our date for tonight which he rearranges for the next week even though I told him no, why can't the people I want to listen to me don't... All day I spend my time avoiding Edward as much as I can. It hurt to know that to get him to believe me I had to basically shout it out in public. He was meant to be my best friend but he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain the first time. The rest of the week carried on like that. Avoiding the one person that I was meant to trust through everything and the one I am madly in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

impress anyone today. I drive into school and don't even bother glancing at my friends as I head into school. I start looking for Tyler when I bump into the worst person on the world Jacob. "What do you want" I say to him. "I was wondering when I could have another round of the other night" he replies. "You're an ass do you know that. I pushed you off of me and tried to walk away but no you didn't like that! I hate you! You ruined everything for me. I don't like you I never will. You kissed me and I didn't want it. You come near me again and I'll get you done for assault" I shout at him, I turn around and see all my friends staring at me. Jasper has a look of pure rage on his face. Rose and Alice have a sympathetic look on their face while Edward looks guilty. "Bella I..." He tries to say. "Don't even bother Edward. You wouldn't hear me out the other night so why should I listen to you" I say to him and walk off. I find Tyler and cancel our date for tonight which he rearranges for the next week even though I told him no, why can't the people I want to listen to me don't... All day I spend my time avoiding Edward as much as I can. It hurt to know that to get him to believe me I had to basically shout it out in public. He was meant to be my best friend but he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain the first time. The rest of the week carried on like that. Avoiding the one person that I was meant to trust through everything and the one I am madly in love with.

Chapter 5: how one thing can change everything.

One night when I was sat at home the phone rang. I answered it "hello" I said the person on the phone answered "hello I was wondering if I could speak to Isabella Swan please" " this is her can I ask who is calling please?" I asked "It's Grandma Swan" she replied. I gasped I haven't heard of her since we left Phoenix all those years ago. "Hello sorry to sound rude but can I ask why you are calling?" "Oh sorry dear. Your father Phil is in hospital and is not very well and I were wondering if you wanted to see him. You see he doesn't have long left maximum of a week. I know this is isn't a conversation to have over the phone but I was wondering if you would come down and say your final goodbyes. I know he wasn't the best father to you but please would you do this?" I consider this and think that maybe I could finally get some closure and say goodbye to the man that helped create me. "Okay I will be there tomorrow I will bring Emmett and Jasper with me" I told her. "Oh that will be wonderful I will see you tomorrow then" "okay bye" I told her then hung the phone up. I then ring Emmett's phone. "Hello" he answered. "It's me Bella" I replied. "Oh hey Bells what's wrong?" "Can you come home now please there is something I need to tell you. Bring Jasper with you please?" I ask him. "Sure bells. We'll be there soon bye" he said as I hung up the phone. They come home 10 minutes later and I explain to them what happened when Grandma Swan rang and they agree to come up to Phoenix with me. The rest of the night I spend my time in my room wondering what Phil will look like. The next day we get up early and set out our journey to Phoenix. When we get there we go to the ward which Phil is on. We get there we see a figure lying on their back in the hospital bed. The man there looks defenceless and fragile like the smallest things would hurt him. This isn't the man that used to beat up my mother. I enter the room and sit by his bed. He is asleep so he doesn't even register that I am there. I sit on the chair refusing to move for hours on end just holding his hand and staring at his face. When visitor hours are over we go home and no one says anything on the way back to Forks. We don't know what to say to each other. When we get back to the house Emmett and Jasper go out to see Alice and Rose. I stay in my room and cry myself to sleep that night. The next day Alice comes over and we plan my 18th birthday party which is due to happen on the Friday night. We run through all the details and I give her permission to do whatever she wants. My mind wasn't in the right frame to think about party details. That night I ring the hospital to see how Phil is doing. That was when I learnt that he passed away earlier that day. I freeze. It registers in my head that my dad is dead. I start crying and finally I fall into a dreamless sleep. The next few days were difficult. I refused to go to school so I stay in bed all day. I act like a zombie. I reject everyone's calls even Edwards. I don't want to talk to anyone. Until Wednesday night. I get up from a nap that I took in the afternoon and decide that I want to get out of the house so I go into Seattle and I go to the nearest club I can find. I wear the same clothes I wore the night of the movies in Port Angles. I get into the club without being asked for ID. When I get there I head straight for the bar where I order 3 shots of vodka. I down these and head straight to the dance floor. I start dancing and don't register someone dancing behind me until they slip their hands round my waist. I don't even ask them to get off because at the time I really don't care. We head back to the bar where he buys me more alcohol. We dance straight through to the morning and have a few cheeky kisses. I end up going back to his house but going to sleep. The next day I don't return home I just check into a hotel and sleep through my hangover. That night I go back to the club and start drinking again and dancing. I meet another guy but this time I'm the one that starts to instigate everything. I finally leave the club at 5am on Friday morning. I catch a taxi that takes me back to my house where I finally stumble through the doors at 7am. Too drunk to climb the stairs I fall asleep on the sofa. When I wake I find myself in my room led on my bed with a note that reads 'I got Edward to carry you to your room when we got to yours from school. You stink of alcohol so when you wake up have a shower and put the clothes on that are on your bed. Remember it's your birthday party tonight. I'll be back around 6pm to help you get ready. Happy birthday! P.s your brothers are not happy. Lots of love Alice'. I look at the clock on my bedside table 5:00pm it reads. I decided to go and take a long hot shower to help get rid of the alcohol stench. I get out and see that it is 5:45. I get dressed just before Alice walks into my room. She doesn't ask where I have been as she helps me get ready but I can tell that she is worried. At 6:30 I am finally ready and we leave to go to my party. When I get there I head straight to get a drink of vodka and coke. If I'm going to get through this I'm going to need the alcohol. I then walk to meet my friends. There I enter the wrath of my brothers asking questions where I've been the last two days, why I was passed out on the sofa and why I was drinking. I answer them then walk off to get another drink. About 2 hours later and I start to fall over from too much alcohol. I look around and see Edward watching me. I walk towards the exit and beg Edward to come with me. We get back to my house where he helps me up to my room. When we get in there I pounce on him and start kissing him. He doesn't react at first then it registers and he kisses me back hard. He pushes me towards to bed where i fall backwards and he's on top of me. I push his top off as he grabs at my dress. He takes the zipper down where it falls down to my ankles leaving me in my underwear. He starts kissing me again and we carry on from where we left off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: running away.

I wake up the next morning with a lot of pain in between my legs. I look down and see that I'm naked with no clothes on. Not remembering a thing I look over and see Edward lying next to me with no clothes on. I gasp when everything came flooding back to me, drinking at my party, begging Edward to come with me. Him helping me to my room and me attacking him literally. I finally realised I had sex with Edward Cullen last night. Not being able to cope with him being disgusted with me when he wakes up I realise I can't stay here and that I have to leave. Quickly but quietly I gather my clothes and some belongings and put them in a suitcase. I look at Edward and decide to leave a note for him. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and start my note. 'Dear Edward, by the time you receive this I will be gone. I don't know where I am going yet but I know I can't stay here anymore. The past 3 days I haven't been myself. Ever since I have found out my father past away. I found myself basically being here but not here so to take my pains away I have been in Seattle drinking and doing things that I normally wouldn't do since Wednesday night. I convinsed a plan after Mike cheated on me that I wouldn't get hurt by anymore men. But that didn't work because you hurt me Edward. Even though you may not know this but I'm in love with you. I have been since the first time I met you but I now realise that you can never love me back. I went out on the date with Tyler to make you jealous but I don't think it worked I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you last night. I know I took your innocence away. You shouldn't have done that. You should have waited until you are in love with someone but now I have ruined that for you and I can't apologise enough. So I ask of you to not contact me until I am ready to tell you where I am. I will miss you. I love you Edward always have and always will. Forever yours your Bella'. I place it on my pillow and kiss his plump lips one last time before I leave my room and head out the door. I climb into my car and head to my mother's house. She lives on the outside of Forks. This means that I can hide away here without being noticed. I arrive at her house and knock on the door where she answers it and takes one look at me while ushering me inside her house. I sit on the sofa and explain to her what had happened right through to me ending up on her doorstep. I end up in tears while she just holds me. The next two weeks consists of me hiding away in my mum's house ignoring all the calls from my brothers and my friends. I listen to the voicemails from Edward begging me to contact him. I miss him I really do but I can't face him not now anyway, when he knows about everything. I fight with myself to tell him where I am but I know that he will come here and ask questions and beg me to come home. I can't put up with that so I result with hiding away from everyone anyway this place feels like home to me now. It's now Saturday and mum is in work. I walk downstairs to get something to eat but there is nothing in the kitchen at all. Realising that I have to go and get groceries I go back upstairs and put on a pair of skinny jeans, my white top and my black 2 inch heels. I put my hair up in a messy bun with subtle make up. I have changed since being with my mum. I take care in what I look like now. I get in my car and drive to the supermarket in Forks. When I pull up I see a familiar red convertible. Rose's car. I get out the car hoping to avoid her. As I walk in I grab a trolley and start picking up different things that I like and that my mum will like. I start heading towards the freezer section when someone calls my name I turn around and see Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "Um hi guys, sorry can't stop got things I need to do" I say to them then turn around and head back to the freezer section. I reach the end of the aisle when I feel someone grabbing my arm I turn around and see Edward standing there. "What do you want Edward? I need to go" I say to him. "Not before you hear me out" he says. "What are you on about?" I ask, "Bella you left before I got a chance to explain. That night when I saw you at the movies with Jacob I saw exactly what had happened. I was there from the beginning. When you tried to explain to me what had happened I left because I was so angry with Jacob I wanted to kill him. I left because I didn't want you to see me like that. When you didn't come into school the next day I wanted to come round to yours but Rose convinced me not too. She said you needed time. Then when you did come to school you wouldn't listen to me and it broke my heart. After that you were so distant from me and I didn't feel normal like half of myself was missing because you are that other half" he looked at me with determination in his eyes while I was trying to control the tears were leaking out of mine. He reached his hand up to wipe the fallen tears from my cheeks. "Bella when Emmett and Jasper told me what happened with your dad, I came round that night but found you had fallen asleep. I stayed with you that night until I needed to go home. I done that every night that was until I realised you had gone missing. That scared me to death. I went out looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. When you returned on Friday and I saw you passed out on the sofa stinking of alcohol I thought the worse had happened. I didn't know what had happened to you but Alice reassured me it wasn't that bad. Then when I saw you at your party. God you were so beautiful Bella that black lace dress enhanced your body. I just wanted to grab you and wrap you in my arms and never let you go. But then when you begged me to come with you at the end of the night I was relieved that you asked me and not someone else to help you. When I got you up to your room though and you attacked me literally I froze. This is because I have wanted you for so long but knowing you were drunk I was hesitant. I couldn't resist you though so I gave in. That was the best night of my life. But when I woke up and you were gone i realised that maybe you thought it was a mistake. Then when I found your note I stayed in your bed and cried. Cried because you left me, cried because you loved me as I love you. I went searching for you but again couldn't find you. So I spent the next two weeks sleeping in your bed and never leaving your room. Elizabeth left food outside your door for me as she knew I was grieving for you. The others finally got me to come out today and I'm glad I did otherwise I probably wouldn't have seen you or had the chance to explain. I missed you Bella. And I love you so damn much! I have since the first time I laid eyes on you." He said and the next thing I knew was my knees gave way and I collapsed on the floor crying. Edward sat next to me holding me. I couldn't believe it Edward loved me as I loved him. This can't be happening. "Edward you don't love me, you can't" I told him, choking back tears. He looked at me confused. "Why can't I love you? You're a strong beautiful brown haired and chocolate brown eyed girl. You take whatever comes you way and you fight it. I never realised how strong you are. I love you so much and I want you always. That night when we both lost the last thing holding us to our childhood was the best night and that was because I lost my virginity to the only girl I have ever loved." I don't give him chance to finish because my lips are suddenly on his. We experience a kiss full of need and want and passion. "That should have been our first kiss" Edward says after he pulled away for breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: senior year.

After that day at the supermarket my life changed dramatically. I finally got what I wanted the most. I and Edward entered our relationship where we consummated our love. Our relationship wasn't just physical either. Although we were comfortable with each other to see each other's bodies. We spent many romantic nights just sat in front of the television watching films and cuddling up together. These were some of the best nights. We also were able to open up to each other. We explored many different areas in our relationship which only made us stronger. I still lived with Renee in our house now, she moved and we got a closer one in Forks. Edward moved in with me so now it's me, Edward, Renee and her new boyfriend Seth. It's the perfect family for us. Emmett and Jasper still share an apartment with each other. Not willing to move away from each other just yet I don't think or give up their bachelor pad. Alice and Rose still live at home with their parents but regularly come over and spend the night with me and Edward although they don't sleep in my room because Edward has already occupied this. Ever since he moved in he use to sneak in to my room so Renee gave up and he moved all his stuff into my room. The rest of junior year sped past with little trouble and as me, Edward, Alice and Jasper move into senior year it brings more trouble than I encountered for. It started just 3 months after we had become seniors of Forks High School. Edwards's old flame Tanya couldn't get to grips with why he had chosen me to be with him and why he loved me and not her. This is when she devised a plan to get him back; this is when all the rumours started. To start off she said that he had slept with her when he was supposedly on a boy's night out with my brothers. The first one I believed because I knew that he could easily sleep with her if he was drunk because he done the same thing with me. Although he reassured me that he hadn't I still didn't believe him. This was one of our first arguments as a couple. It was the hardest because deep down I knew he hadn't but I just knew how easily he could be tempted. He told me that the only person that he had ever had sex with was me and after 2 weeks of convincing me he hadn't I finally believed him. That was when he decided he wanted to move in with me. He said to me one day and I quote "baby after that whole Tanya thing I have the perfect solution" "what is that? Revenge?" I said to him. "As much as I think that will be fun I think that would be stooping to her level which is something that I don't think we should lower ourselves too" "what is it then?" I said "okay you can say no but I was wondering since we practically live with each other what would you say if I propose the fact of me moving in with you? Would you object?" He asked me warily. "What about Renee? It's her house" "it's all cleared with Renee. She asked me why I didn't think of it sooner" he said. "Well in that case you better get packing Mr Cullen" I said to him in which he replied grinning "oh well of course but only if you help me Mrs Cullen" I grinned thinking of how amazing that sounded. Edward realising what he just said. "I plan to marry you one day Bella and I think that it's only fitting if I address you as you shall be forever don't you think?" He said I only smiled and nodded at him. That night we went back to Edwards packed up his room put it in Seth's van and brought it back to my no our house. Things from there didn't go that smoothly to start off with me and Edward fought about literally everything. From him leaving the toilet seat up, to snoring at night and taking all the blankets and then him moaning when I went out with Alice and Rose for a girls night a couple of times a week. I didn't understand the problem but when he pointed out that we hardly spent any time together I dedicated Friday nights to nights with the girls the rest of the time I spent with Edward. The rumours in school got worse, apparently I had been having an affair with Jacob Black while I was with Edward and that he had kissed Tanya at my party before he went back to my house. We learnt to ignore these and concentrate on each other but that still didn't mean that we had forgotten about everything she had done to us. The end of our senior year was slowly ending with only graduation and prom to get through. Edward had asked me and we were going together while Alice went with Jasper. We arranged the weekend before prom to go dress shopping. Rose came with us. She wouldn't miss the opportunity to go shopping. We went to Beth's boutique. She is a famous dress maker with one of a kind dresses and she was very expensive. However we were able to afford the dresses with some money from my mum and Edward gave me some saying whenever I protested "Bella once we are married whatever's mine yours and what yours is mine, so you better get use to it" after that I never got in an argument with him over money again. We got to the shop and started looking for dresses. Immediately a dark blue number caught my eye. It was dark blue with jewels and crystals on the bodice and the flowed out at the waist. It wasn't too big that It would bunch up or make me look weird, it looked perfect. I paired these with a simple pair of 4 inch blue heels. Alice had a champagne colour dress that was one shoulder with flowers all on the side of the strap. It was floor length and very Alice. She paired these with a pair of 4'inch nude heels. After we purchased our items we headed off to go and get some accessories. I bought a pair of diamond studded earrings that matched the necklace Edward bought me not long ago. Alice got a pair of dangling earrings with a heart necklace. We then went to get some food at the food court then we decided to go to the spa. Me, Alice and Rose had a back massage then went to go and get a mani and pedicure. We wanted to relieve the stress we had been under. Rose went on to university when she left to study mechanics. Emmett was in his 2nd year of studying law. When I got back home I announced "honey I'm home" in which Edward replied "I'm in the living room baby" I walked in and put my bags on the sofa while I went to snuggle next to my man. "Hey" I said to him. "Hey love" he replied as he pulled me closer to him. I happily obliged. "How was your day? Did you get your dress?" I nodded. "Can I see?" He asked me in which I said "nope secret sorry" he pouted, "can I not tempt you to show me?" "No can do sorry" I said to him. "Not even if I do this?" He asked me while kissing my neck. I involuntarily moaned which he took as a message to carry on. He kissed my collarbone while moving to the space under my ear. His hands roaming my body. "Can I still not tempt you?" He asked me in which I shook my head, scared that if I opened my mouth another moan may come out of it. The next thing I know is he picked me up in his arms and started running up the stairs to our bedroom where we spent the rest of the afternoon. Later that evening after I finally emerged from bed much to Edwards protest. I went downstairs and moved my dress and put it in the closet that way Edward couldn't find it. I went in to the kitchen to make some tea. Renee had left me a note saying that she and Seth had gone out for dinner. That leaves me and Edward. I went to the refrigerator when I heard the doorbell. I walked open to the door and opened it surprised to see all my friends and brothers stood there bearing a Chinese. Well that saves me cooking I thought. "Hey Bells" my brother Emmett greeted me and then wrapped me up in a big bear hug. "Em... Can't.. Breath..." I managed to choke out. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" "it's alright" I smacked his arm. I let them in the house where they immediately went to the living room. "Baby" Edward called from upstairs. "Yeah?" I replied, "when you coming back to bed" I blushed "um Edward..." I started to say when Emmett called up the stairs "Edward Cullen I think that instead of hogging my sister and doing the dirty I think you should grace us with your presence and get your ass down here, your sister is here" he boomed up the stairs. I laughed half embarrassed half amused. Edward came down the stairs not 5 minutes longer dressed in his checked pyjama pants that he purchased although he never wore them and a black shirt. I was stood in my silk blue nighty with my blue long cardigan over it. I couldn't be bothered to change so I sit on the sofa. "Um sorry guys... Didn't realise anyone else was here" he said embarrassed. He came and sat next to me on the sofa and I automatically snuggle into him as he pulled me closer. I look around and see our friends and family staring at us. "What?" I said feeling unconscious. "Who knew to tame the great Edward Cullen we needed little old Miss Bella Swan" Alice said smiling. I grinned and turned to Edward. "That's Bella Cullen to you thank you very much" I looked at Edward and saw he had the most breath-taking crooked smile on his face. I looked at my friends and saw that they were looking at us in shock. "What.. You're getting married" Emmett said while Alice and Rose squealed. "Where's the ring then" Alice said. "Calm down we aren't engaged yet but we both know we are going to marry each other someday so we thought you might as well address me as Mrs Cullen so that when the time comes it won't be a big shock" they all nodded in understanding. "Well Mrs Cullen do you care for some Chinese" Emmett said while I nodded. All the activities all day had tired me out. "I'll get it for you love" Edward said. I looked at Edward as he walked into the kitchen. God I love that man I thought. Later on that night I set up the spare bedrooms for Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rose. Renee would freak if she found out they were sharing rooms with their significant others. We eventually sat down and watched a movie. In the mood for laughing we put 'were the millers' on. This cracked us up in stitches. Especially when Kenny got bit by the spider. I ended up falling off the sofa. Around midnight we all decided to go to bed. Emmett and Jasper in one room, Alice and Rose in another and me and Edward in our room. We fell asleep as soon as we got into bed. The next day we all sat and had another lazy day but Renee and Seth joined us which made it more fun then everyone stayed the night again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: prom.

The week before prom flew by. And finally I was stood in my bedroom with Alice, Rose and my mother who wanted to help us get ready. I was ordered round while Rose done my hair. Renee bought me a very pretty hairpiece that looked similar to a tiara with diamonds fitted in the front. Rose worked my hair around this. She curled my hair making it wavier than it usually is and then put it halfway up behind me so it looked like a messy ponytail. She finished it off with a ton of hairspray so it would stay put. Overall my hair looked amazing. "Thanks Rose" I said to her while she just nodded. Alice then did my makeup putting a smoky eyed effect on my eyes. "This will make you look sexy. Edward would love it" she had told me while I rolled my eyes. She put eyeliner and mascara on to help enhance my eyes. She finished this with pink lip-gloss on my lips. She didn't need to add blusher because she knew I could handle this myself. I didn't realise Alice had already done her hair and makeup her hair usually short and spiky had extensions in making it long to her waist. Her hair similar to mine but is curled on the side where it flowed on top of her chest. She had a similar headpiece bought by her mother. Her makeup was much more subtle than mine she had pale eye shadow and mascara with red lipstick. It suited her well. We only had our dresses and accessories to put on next but we decided to wait a few minutes. Rose and Renee left the room giving me and Alice a few minutes to ourselves. "Bella?" Alice asked, "yeah" I replied. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked hesitantly. "Sure Al what's wrong?" I said. "Well you know that everyone had these traditions that they lose their virginity after prom? I know it will sound weird as it is with your twin but because you have already done it, I just wanted some advice" she asked embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed Al, you can ask me anything. Yes it's weird that it's with my twin brother but I'm glad he's losing it too you" I told her. "Okay thanks. But does it hurt when you do it the first time?" She asked. I contemplated whether telling her the truth but knew its best to be prepared. "Honestly it did hurt quite a lot in the morning. When he first inserts himself in you it is painful but a few seconds it is replaced with pleasure just be careful you don't overdo yourself the first time" I told her. "How do you know what to do?" She then asked. "I didn't, I was drunk remember so I can't remember much. Every experience will be different from the others. As it is your first time you just got too take it slow. You will know what to do at the time I promise" I said to her. She nodded and then we chatted about random things until it was time to get ready. I retrieved my dress from its hiding place. Glad that Edward hadn't seen it yet. I put it on while Alice put hers on. We then put the accessories and shoes on and we were ready to go. We heard a knock on the door signalling the boys had arrived. Alice left first and I emerged from my room a second later. I walked down the stairs keeping my eyes on the ground so I don't fall down the stairs. I managed to get down in one piece. When I looked up I saw Edward stood there with his mouth hanging open and lust in his eyes. I laughed and that shook him out of his daze. He walked over to me and said quietly in my ear "if we didn't have to make an appearance I would of had you out of that dress and led on our bed quicker than you can say my name" his voice husky with want and need. I blushed and looked at the floor. He grabbed my right arm and put a white rose corsage on it. I looked at it "beautiful" I said "yes you are" he replied I looked up and he leant down to kiss my lips. Before we got too caught up my mother announced it was time to take photos. She took one of me and Edward, one of me and Jasper, then me, Jasper and Emmett, then one of all us girls. One of the groups together. One of me and mum then one of me, Emmett, Jasper and Renee together. After all the photos were taken we left the house and got into the limo and made our way to the school gym where prom was being held. When we got there we entered the gym and I was surprised at what I saw. There were balloons and all different assortment of decorations scattered round the hall. It looked amazing. There was a big space cleared in the middle of the room for the dance floor and a huge Buffett on the left hand side of the room. When we got there Edward pulled me over to a table while he went to go and get some drinks. I heard a chair pull up next to me I looked over and saw Jacob sat there. "What do you want Black?" I said. "Wow Bella on last name basis now are we. Well okay Swan" "it's Cullen actually" he looked shocked but didn't say anything about it. "Still with pretty boy then?" He said. "Edward. And yes I am and very happy thank you." I looked over and saw Edward walking towards me. Not happy at all. "You could be happy with me" Jacob said. "What happy with the boy who assaulted me? No thank you. Anyway I love Edward very much. He's the only man I see myself with and no one or nothing can change that" just as I said that Edward finally reached us. "Here you go baby. Everything okay here?" He said to me as he handed me my drink. "Everything's fine. Jacob here was just leaving" he stood up but then whispered in my ear "I'm not going to give up you will be mine" that done it for me I got up and poured my drink all over him. "Do not think that you could ever get me. I am Edwards's fiancée and if you really want to start wars then you've got yourself one" I said to him as I walked off to get another drink. I faintly heard laughing behind me and smiled as I was able to pick out Edwards velvety laugh. The rest of the night Jacob stayed away from me. I danced a couple of dances with Edward without managing to fall. We were enjoying a dance to my favourite song 'Yours by Ella Henderson' when Edward suddenly said "Edwards fiancée eh" I blushed. "Sorry it just came out. I knew we said we would wait but it just came out" I looked down embarrassed. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my eyes so he could see them. "I originally wanted to do this differently but seeing as we are on the topic" he pulled a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan. I have loved you since the first time I had laid eyes on you 5 years ago. It's not an engagement before you start panicking. I want to promise you that I will never look at another woman because you are all I want. Now would you do me the honours of promising to become my wife one day" he said. I looked around and saw everyone watching us. "Yes of course I will you fool. Now get up here" I pulled him up and latched my lips on his while everyone cheered and applauded. "I thought you were going to leave me hanging" Edward said breathlessly when we pulled away. He then slipped a ring on to my finger. I just laughed and playfully slapped his arm. Around 11pm we finally decided to go home. We got into Edwards silver Volvo that Rose kindly dropped off for us. On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice said to me earlier. "Alice asked me for advice earlier" Edward looked at me puzzled. "What advice" he said. "Sex advice" I answered him. "What did she want to know" Edward said interested. "Just about how you know what to do to which I just said it just comes to you at time and whether it hurts the first time and I told her the truth" "and did it hurt you?" Edward asked, "The first time when you went inside it did but after that it didn't until I woke up the next morning." Edward winced. Probably remembering the time I left him after the best night of our life. "I'm sorry" he said, "it's alright, you weren't to know" I said to him. "Do you know what's funny about that?" Edward asked me. "What?" I said. "Jasper also came to me for advice." I laughed shocked. Wow didn't think he had the balls to do that I thought. "What did you say" I said. "Sort of similar to what you told Alice minus the pain bit. I also told him that was the best night of my life" he grinned. "I bet he didn't take that lightly" "surprisingly he did. Although he told me he didn't want to know about his sisters sex life" I just laughed at that, "that's okay then he doesn't need to know" "well when we get back I think that we should see just how amazing that sex life is don't you think?" He said to me I just agreed. "I'm surprise that he didn't ask Emmett though instead of me" Edward said. I laughed. "Edward, Emmett and Rose haven't had sex yet" he looked shocked, "so you're saying we are the first ones out of the group?" "Yes" I replied. "We're sex maniacs" I continued. Edward laughed. "It's not surprising, have you seen yourself" I laughed embarrassed. When we finally got home Edward flung open his door and bounded round to mine. He picked me up, grabbed my shoes, shut the door and ran up the steps to the house, "eager are we?" I teased him. "Always am for you baby always am" I laughed as he ran up the stairs to our bedroom where we experienced a night full of passion.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I don't usually like it when people do Authors Notes but for me to be able to post my new chapter I was hoping for at least 10 reviews! Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: graduation + news.

Graduation occurred 3 days after prom. Which luckily I didn't have a hangover. Me and Edward decided to skip the after party and we headed home, the next 2 days we had the group come over where we lounged around and relaxed before we had the craziness of graduation to think about. Me and Alice had our little chat with Rose as she explained about what happened after prom. "Well after you and Edward left, me and Jasper stayed for a little while then headed back to his around 11:30pm. Emmett must have stayed with you Rose cause he wasn't there we got to theirs." Alice said. "Oh yeah, he spent the night at my house because mum and dad had to go to Seattle for a party they were having for dads promotion" she said, I looked at her and saw he eyes were sparkling. "Something happened that night didn't it Rosalie?" I only use her full name when I want details. She looked at me and giggled! A big give away Rose never giggles. "Let Alice explain her story then I will tell mine afterwards" she said. We nodded. "Okay so we got back to their apartment and we were sat drinking a glass of wine when he started to kiss me, I was hesitant at first but then got in to it. We went to his bedroom and one thing led to another. Let's just say I am officially not a virgin." She said looking proud. I smiled at her. It was very different too see Alice like that her eyes all lit up in excitement, it was nice to see. I looked at Rose and silently asked her to tell her story. "Well mines not exactly like that." She said. "Emmett came round to mine because Esme and Carlisle went out as I told you, he didn't want me to stay on my own so he came round with a few DVDs and a Chinese. We were sat eating it when I said I was tired. We went upstairs and I went to the bathroom to get dressed. When I was getting undressed Emmett barged in. I was only spearing my underwear. Anyway Emmett basically attacked me and then led me back to my room where we obviously had sex" I looked at her shocked. "Um that was so weird hearing my brothers first time having sex" I laughed then had a brilliant idea. "Um guys i'll be back in a second. I ran downstairs and found the boys in the kitchen as usual. "So I hear you are not virgins anymore" I said to Emmett and Jasper they looked at me shocked. "Um no I guess not" they replied. "Finally had the balls to do it then, how was it?" They looked at me in fright. "Alice, Rose" they shouted. They bounded down the stairs. "Yeah?" They said. "Did you tell Bella about the other night?" Emmett questioned them. They nodded and me and Edward burst out laughing. The rest of the day was spent as me and Edward made silly remarks to the boys about that night. It was funny to see them get all flustered and embarrassed. But by the night they had enough. "Alright give it up now Bella" Emmett said. "What like you did on prom night?" I answered smirking. Edward burst into another round of laughter. "Yes okay Bella, that's enough" he replied "I bet that's not was Rose was saying was she?" He looked at me shocked. "Just because you had sex before me doesn't mean you can make remarks. I don't say anything to you and Edward and God knows how many times you have done it. Now just be quiet and let it go" "I bet he did let go" I whispered under my breath just loud enough so Edward could hear me. That sent him in to another bount of laughter. "What did you say?" Emmett asked. "Nothing my dear sweet brother. Nothing at all" I replied sending him my most innocent smile that I knew he couldn't resist. The weekend past quickly and before I knew it I was In my room stood in front of the mirror looking at myself in my midnight blue dress. It was tight in all the right places which helped empathise my curves. I looked down at my small stomach. Last night I found out I was pregnant. I haven't told Edward yet as I didn't want to worry him. I sighed and put my hand over my belly as I slightly caressed it. "Bella?" Edward said as he walked in to the room. "What are you doing?" I realised I still had my hands on my stomach. "Oh I just got a stomach ache, no biggy" I said. He didn't look convinced but let it drop. "Come on let's go or we'll be late" I said as I grabbed my white graduation gown and hat as I started to walk down the stairs. We arrived at school 10 minutes later due to Edwards crazy driving. We got out of the car and walked to the gym where graduation was being held. We didn't talk and I think Edward realised there was something wrong with me but he knew I would talk to him when I was ready. I sat down as I waited for my name to be called out. Mr Greene the principal got to the B's "Alice Brandon" he said I cheered and whistled as I saw Alice gracefully dance across the stage. "Edward Cullen" he then announced. I sat and clapped but I still wasn't really in the room. I saw Edward look at me in concern. I knew he wanted to come and talk to me but he had to wait until the end of the ceremony. I spaced out after that thinking about my little baby and whether Edward would be happy or not. I didn't notice that the principal had called my name until Jessica nudged me and pointed to the stairs. I got up and walked on to the stage I collected my diploma as I faintly heard my friends cheering for me in the crowd. I turned around and went to join the rest of the class. A couple of minutes later I saw a swarm of hats surround me. I walked out the gym and went to stand by Edwards car. I knew he would join me in a bit. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, I turned around and saw my perfect boyfriend. He looked concerned. "Bells what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything" he said. I smiled. "Nothing I'm fine just feel a bit queasy" I said. He nodded. We met up with the group as they all came back to ours to chill for the night. We were sat eating a Chinese when I felt really faint. I could hear Edward calling my name. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next day in the hospital. I had a IV drip by the side of my bed which was attached to my arm. I hated being in hospitals. I couldn't even remember how I got there, I looked down and saw that I was wearing those horrible hospital gowns that you are required to wear that doesn't even cover up your body properly. I looked over to the corner and found Edward sat in a chair with his head against the wall sleeping. I stared at him for a while and saw black circles under his eyes. It was obvious he didn't sleep at all so I was glad he was now. I remained silent while I caressed my stomach and made sure my baby was okay, I wasn't even sure how many months I was as I haven't had time to make a doctor's appointment. The door swung open then and revealed Dr Carlisle Cullen. Edwards father. "It's nice to see you awake Bella" he said to me. "How long have I been out?" I asked him. "Well Edward brought you in at 8 last night after you fainted and it's now 10am. So roughly 14 hours" he answered. I gasped no wonder Edward had black circles under his eyes. "Now I want to ask you what made you faint." Carlisle asked me. "Um I'm not quite sure, I've been feeling ill for a while but last night I felt really bad and I guess I just blacked out" I replied. "Is there anything you should tell me Bella?" He asked me. I shook my head as I replied. "I don't think so.." I answered. "Bella I know you pregnant" he told me in a whisper so quiet I had trouble hearing. I gasped. "How.. How do you know?" I asked him. "Well when I ran a few tests I got confused as I couldn't see it probably so I ran an ultrasound. Did you know your about 3 months pregnant?" He asked me. I again shook my head. Tears pooling in my eyes. "Does Edward know?" Carlisle asked me. "No, I only found out 2 days ago I haven't told him yet" I answered. I looked over at Edward still sleeping peaceful on the chair. "I don't think I can" I whispered to Carlisle. I looked at him, "I don't want him to know, we have just finished high school. He's going off to college I can't do this to him" "what are you saying then Bella?" I looked at him, "when the baby hits 6 months I'm going to leave him. And you're going to help me, we'll say that I am ill and that I have to go away for a couple of months in order to get better, no-one can know apart from you! They have to believe that I am ill. We'll get a place in Seattle and I will stay there till my baby is born, after a while I will come home and tell everyone the truth. But for now you have to keep this a secret! They can't know where I am going to be" I told him tears rolling down my face. He nodded. "I'll only do this if I can be your doctor and come up to Seattle every weekend to make sure you're okay and if only I am there for the birth of my grandchild." He told me "deal" I said. Edward began to stir so we shut up. "Bella" he said I turned to him and smiled, he ran up to me and gathered me into his arms as best as he could considering the wires attached to me. "I was so worried, what happened Carlisle wouldn't tell me until he had spoken to you" "I think it's best if he explains" "well Bella fainted because we found out she has a very rare illness, it only affects 1 in every 10 women and she so happens to have it. Don't worry though it isn't serious as we caught it very early on; if things get bad the worst she will have to do is go to a hospital that specialises in this. We cannot tell you where it is because the patients that are recommended there have to have no contact from any friends or family. The most she will have to be there is up to a year but we will find out in about 3 months' time if she will have to go" Carlisle said so confident I almost believed him. I looked at Edward and saw pain and grief cross his eyes. "Look at me baby" I told him. "If I have to go to this place then I want you to carry on with college. I want you to make me proud so that when I come home you'll be waiting for me. If at all during the time that we are apart you find someone else that you want to be with then it won't bother me, I don't expect you to wait for me for a year" I told him holding back the tears. "Bella what are you talking about, I love you and only you! There will never be anyone else." He told me, I just nodded and gave him a chaste kiss thinking of how I only get 3 more months to do this.

2 months and 3 weeks later.

I have about a week left until I have to leave everyone. I told them about what happened and how I have to leave them because the illness has gotten worse. I remember them crying and telling me things will all be okay! If only they knew the truth I told myself. Edward has started college and we began to slowly drift apart, I knew it was his way of coping with everything but it still hurt that I needed him. He started to stay in college late and wouldn't return home until I was asleep then he would be up early in the morning and leave before i got up. I haven't seen him properly in 3 weeks and I didn't know if I could handle it any longer. I went to his college that day to try and find him so we could talk. As I walked down the corridor I saw Edward talking to a familiar blond. It was Tanya. I started to walk towards him when I saw her kiss him. I stood their frozen as I watched it. Tears flowing down my face. I turned to walk away when I bumped into someone and fell over. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I fine" I choked out. I looked at Edward and saw him directly staring at me. "Bella I.." He started to explain. I glared at him. "Don't even think about it" I told him then stalked off. I pulled my phone out and rang Carlisle. "Hello Dr Cullen speaking" he answered, "Carlisle" I said, "Bella what's wrong" he said panicked. "I need to go now Carlisle. Have you set the apartment up?" I asked. "Yes" he replied "when do you want to go?" He continued. "Can you pick me up in an hour?" I asked. "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can" he answered then hung up. I hurried home and packed my two suitcases with clothes, and personal things. I grabbed a few of Edwards's clothes and stuck them in my suitcase then sat down with a pen and a piece of paper as I started to write a note for Edward. 'Dear Edward. By the time you will have gotten home I would be gone. It seems like déjà vu that I am leaving you again like this but this is something I need to do. I realised that I am holding you back from doing things in your life and I don't want to do that, I am leaving with Carlisle now to go to the place. I am sorry that you won't get to say goodbye but this is easier. I love you so much that I am willing to let you go. I know you told me you wouldn't move on but maybe that what you need to do I wouldn't blame you. I will miss you but you can stay here you don't have to move out. I spoke to mom and she said you can stay. I need you to promise me one last thing that if you do move on that we can still be friends. I am leaving you your ring as I hope that you can give it to the girl that you fall in love with. I will miss you! Yours Bella.' I placed the note in an envelope and addressed it to Edward. I took the ring off my finger and slid it in the envelope too then sealed it with a kiss while I left it on his pillow. I grabbed my suitcases and went outside to put them in Carlisle's car. We didn't talk on the way to Seattle but I can see he was concerned about me. We arrived at my new apartment and took everything inside. It was already furnished and had a spare room filled with stuff for my baby. We found out I was expecting a little girl. Carlisle helped me set up my new home then left promising me he would visit that weekend. I sat down on my new sofa and started thinking about my new life here for the next year or so. I had enough money saved from my mom and Carlisle had given me a few hundred to keep myself going while I am here. I grabbed the computer and started to find online courses for college. I found an English literature one and started to fill out the application. Seeing as I couldn't go to college I figured I might as well do it from home. About an hour later I sighed and sat down on the sofa. This is going to be a long year.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been 2 months since the day I left Forks and moved to Seattle. I am expecting my little girl in just 2 weeks' time. I named her Elizabeth Jayne Cullen after my foster mum and Edwards's birth mum. I had emailed my mum and told her that I was fine and doing okay. It was nice to hear off her but I knew it couldn't be too regularly. She told me about Edward and how he was doing. Apparently the day I left he broke down and has since gone back in to depression. It broke my heart to hear that he wasn't doing well but I remembered what had happened the past month that I was in Forks and I brushed it aside. I spoke to Alice and Rose as well very briefly and I was glad to hear that they and my brothers were doing well. They begged me to come home or tell them where I was but I knew it was too much to risk. I was sat on the sofa when I had a pain go through my stomach; it hurt so much I cried out in pain. I reached for my phone and rang Carlisle's house knowing he would be home. "Hello" a familiar voice answered. "Hi is Carlisle available?" I asked. "Can I ask whose calling please?" "It's his patient Isabella Swan" I answered. I heard the other person gasp. "Bella? Baby?" I realised it was Edward on the phone. "Edward" I answered. I was about to say something when another pain rippled through my stomach and I screamed. "Bella?" Edward asked panicked. "I need Carlisle! Put him on the phone" I screamed. I heard Edward shout Carlisle's name just as the phone was being passed I noticed water running down my legs. I looked down and saw my waters had broken. "Bella?" Carlisle asked. "What's wrong?" He continued. "Carlisle it's time, my waters have broken" "are you sure, you still have 2 weeks left". I grew angry. "Carlisle I have been having contractions for about half an hour and there is a pool of water at my feet I think I know when I am about to have my baby" I shouted. I heard him chuckle. "Alright Bella, I'll ring Tom now and let him know to expect you, if you could get in touch with Mark and get him to bring you to the hospital I will meet you there as soon as I can, I will leave now! But please hang on Bella! I don't want to miss this" he told me. I sighed and agreed. "But if you're not there in 2 hours then I am afraid you're going to miss it" I chuckled. I heard Edward asking what's wrong and why I needed to go to the hospital. I hung up and rang Mark and he said he would be there in 10 minutes. I paced the living room while I waited for Mark to arrive. As soon as he got there we made our way to Seattle hospital. I was rushed to the maternity ward while a midwife checked how dilated I was. I was only 3cm. Tom walked in afterwards and said that Carlisle would be here in 40 minutes. I sighed in relief knowing it wouldn't be long. 40 minutes later Carlisle burst through the doors to my room. He ran up and gave me a big hug. "Bella I can't believe you are having my granddaughter I'm so proud of you. Bella you're my non biological daughter and I love you to bits. No matter what Edward did your always be my other daughter" I started crying I can't believe he thought of me that way. "Carlisle, how's Edward doing?" He looked at me. "Honestly he's not doing well at all. It's like he's a zombie in his own mind. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep he just sits there looking at the photos of you and holding a ring, I believe it's the one you gave him back. He moved back home a month after you left and that when he was diagnosed with depression. His school work is suffering and he doesn't go out. Emmett and Jasper have been round quite a lot trying to get him out but he refuses. But tonight when you rang and he knew it was you. I saw the happiness and life back in him, but when you screamed down the phone he was so scared and terrified. He didn't know what to do but when I mentioned the hospital he flipped out. He knows that we were lying but he doesn't know where you are. He tried to get it out of me and got angry a couple of times but Esme has got him locked down. He threatened that he would follow me but I don't think he did. Maybe you should ring him" he suggested. I nodded and he reached for his phone. I dialled his number and waited. "Carlisle? What's happened where's Bella" he said. "Edward it's me, it's Bella" he gasped. "Bella what the hells happened. I know you were lying to me! Where the hell are you, when I got home I saw that note and I couldn't believe you left me again! Where are you?" I tried to answer when Tom came in the room. "We're ready now Bella. It time" I nodded but asked if Edward could stay on the phone they accepted giving Carlisle being there. He scrubbed up and got himself ready while I was transferred to the delivery room. "Edward, I lied and I know you know I did. I left to protect you from something because I didn't want to hold you back or ruin your life. I know you probably would disagree with me." I told him. "Ah shit" I gasped. Carlisle chuckled. "Hey mister don't laugh at me it's your son's fault I'm in this position" I glared at him. He held his hands up defensively and chuckled again. "What's my fault, what have I done?" Edward asked me, "I'll tell you later" I told him. Carlisle told me to start pushing and I obliged happily. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I am going to kill you! If you ever touch me again I swear to god you will regret it" I shouted out as Carlisle started laughing while Edward grew anxious. After a 2 hour labour. Elizabeth Jayne Cullen loudly announced her entrance to the world on November 12th weighing a healthy 7lb 4oz. "Bella what's happened, how come I hear a baby crying" he asked me. "Edward I just had a baby that's why" I told him tiredly. "You what?" He asked me. "Edward I left just over 2 months ago. When I left I was just under 6 months pregnant with your baby. I left because I didn't want you to think I was ruining your life. Carlisle helped me. That day I was in hospital he found out I was pregnant. We convinsed a plan to make sure everyone was left in the dark. He helped me get a place in Seattle where I have been staying. I have been taking online college courses to help contain my education. I gave birth 10 minutes ago to your daughter Elizabeth Jayne Cullen who weighed 7lb 4oz" I told him. "Bella" Edward breathed. "I have a daughter" he asked me. "Yes I replied, she has a mop of bronze coloured hair on her head with chocolate brown eyes, I'm pretty sure she's yours" I replied. "Where are you?" He asked. "I'm in Seattle hospital on maternity ward 101. Room 6, if you want to meet your daughter you know where I am" I said and hung up. I put the phone on the bedside table and fell asleep with my daughter in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up 2 hours later when Elizabeth needed her feed. I decided to try bottle feeding so this way I can have my mom help me out when I am in college. I don't plan on going back until Elizabeth is at least 2 but we shall see. Carlisle bought Elizabeth her bottle in when he realised we were both awake. He sat on the bed watching in awe as he saw his grandchild. "You know Bells, she's got your eyes" he said. I looked at her, "yes she does, but she has your sons hair colour" I replied and he nodded. "Edward called. He said he's in traffic and will be here in 20 minutes" he told me. I looked at him. "Okay he can come here and see his daughter but that's it. I don't want to talk to him just yet, I'm not ready" I told him. "Bella, what happened? Why did you want to leave earlier than we planned" he asked. I sighed "the last 3 weeks in Forks he avoided me, he would stay late at school and then return home when i was asleep, he would then get up early in the morning and leave before I got up. He didn't speak to me, we became so distant from each other it's like we were strangers" I told him. Tears started to form in my eyes. "I was so hurt that he didn't care about what I needed or wanted. The day I left I headed down to his college to see if we could talk about things. I walked down the corridor and saw him talking with Tanya. I didn't even know she went to the same college as him. He never told me, anyway I started to walk towards him when she leaned up and kissed him. He didn't even push her away, I turned to walk away but bumped into someone that's when Edward realised I was there, he started to speak but I told him I didn't want to hear. So I walked off and called you. He didn't even follow me" I choked out the last part then started sobbing. Carlisle sighed. He got off the end of the bed then walked over to me and gave me a hug gently. I hugged him back as best as I could with my little baby still in my arms. The door swung open then and revealed Edward. He saw me and Elizabeth sat in Carlisle's arms and looked in awe. He finally looked at me and I saw how different he looked. He was really thin, his usually silky bronze hair didn't look as silky anymore, and he had black circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept in a while. He saw me crying and rushed over to give me a hug. "Bella, what's wrong" he said as he tried to embrace me. "Stop" I said. I gave him Elizabeth and made to get out of bed. "Bella I don't think you should stand up just yet" Carlisle told me but I silenced him with a glare. "I am fine Carlisle I just need a bit of air, I'll come back later" I told him. "You better, otherwise I will send out a search party" he told me and started to laugh. I grinned in reply but it didn't reach my eyes. I looked at Edward as he held his daughter and tears started to fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped them off and left the room. I walked around the hospital and then decided it was time to call everyone. I walked outside and sat on a bench where I pulled my cell phone out that Carlisle had bought for me. I quickly called Emmett knowing he would be with everyone. The phone started to ring then I heard my brother's voice. "Hello?" "Emmett, its Bella" I replied. "Bells? What are you doing, you shouldn't be ringing me, and it will disrupt your recovery. Why does it sound like you've been crying, what's happened?" He rushed out. "Emmett calm down I need to tell you something, is everyone there?" I asked and he said yes. I told him to put my out speakerphone which he obliged. "Hi everyone" I said and they greeted me back. "Okay so I have some big news" I told them. "About 8 months ago, the day before graduation. I found out I was pregnant, the day I fainted I told Carlisle and he helped me out, we decided to say that I have a rare illness because I didn't want Edward to have to put up with it. So I moved to an apartment in Seattle. Where I have been for the past 2 months. This afternoon I went into labour and I called Carlisle and he is with me in the hospital. Emmett, Jasper, Rose. You guys have a new niece. Her name is Elizabeth Jayne Cullen and she is absolutely gorgeous" I told them. They were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "What about Edward. Does he know?" Jasper asked. "Yes I replied. I told him about 3 hours ago. He's here now with his daughter and Carlisle. I couldn't face him so I am outside at the moment". "What's he done?" Emmett asked. I retold the story I told Carlisle and heard him gasp. "I'm going to kill him" he said. "Emmett leave it, I'll sort it just not right now. I know it's late but could you guys please come up? I'm in the hospital, just go to reception and ask for Tom Williams and he will direct you to where I am" they agreed and said they will leave straight away and tell Renee and Esme. I sat outside for another 10 minutes until Mark showed up. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "I needed a break" I told him. "Where's my niece?" He asked. In the room with her father and grandfather. He gasped. "Edwards here?" He said. I nodded. "Okay well let's go back in otherwise you'll catch your death". He said. We got up and started walking back to the room where my fate was.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark had his arm found my waist as he helped guide me to my destination. I opened the door and saw my baby sat in her father's arms. Edward looked up and saw relief in his eyes but when he saw I had someone with me it quickly turned to hurt. "Ah Marks back" Carlisle said. "Yeah, I had to go and get Marie and take her back, then I came here and found this little one sat outside on the bench" he said while nudging me. "Oh shush, I was on the phone to my brothers, they are on their way" I told him while smacking his arm. "Oh I get to meet the Swan brothers, about time don't you think. What's it been 2 months Isabella Swan" he said. I nodded. "Okay then let's leave these two to get things sorted before everyone comes, does Renee and Esme know?" Carlisle asked me. "Yeah Emmett's telling Renee and Rose is telling Esme" I replied he nodded as Mark went to claim Elizabeth. "There's my beautiful girl" he said. I smiled. "She looks just like you" he told me as he picked her up. "She has my eyes, but Edwards's hair and nose." I said. "Yeah but she has your mouth and ears though Bells" he said as he walked towards the door. "If you need me just shout and I'll be there. Okay! Don't let him walk all over you Bella; you're a strong, independent, brave woman okay!" He whispered in my ear as he walked past. I gave him a hug and watched as he carried my baby away from me. I looked at Edward and saw that he was avoiding my eyes. "Who was that and why is he here?" He asked me. "That's Mark and he's here because he was the one who picked me up after I fell apart when I moved here. He has been here for me during the last 2 months and is someone I have depended on" I told him. "well why is he here now, is he your boyfriend," he asked me quietly. "I rang him after I spoke to Carlisle and he brought me here, no he isn't my boyfriend just someone I consider my brother. His fiancée Marie is coming down tomorrow! I don't have a boyfriend as far as I am concerned right now. The last person broke my heart and I haven't recovered" I told him. "Bella I am so sorry for how I acted before I thought he was your boyfriend especially when he said my daughter was his beautiful girl and when he walked in with his arms around your waist. I'm so so sorry" he told me as he looked up and met my eyes. I looked at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. "When's the last time you slept or ate properly" I asked him. "I can't remember maybe about 4 months ago" he told me, I gasped "why are you making yourself ill Edward I don't understand" "I've been under so much stress from college and then what happened with you I didn't realise, I never told you because I was afraid it would add more stress to you that I didn't want to do that. But then I hurt you Bella and it's broken me to pieces. That day you came to my college I was so tired that I didn't register what was happening until Tanya kissed me. But I swear to god I didn't kiss her back. I was about to push her away when I heard someone fall over and when I saw you on the ground and crying it broke my heart. I tried to explain but when you walked away it hurt. I shouted at Tanya but found out she knew you was there and she done it on purpose. He exact words were 'there now maybe she will get the picture that you are mine and only mine' I felt so angry that I shouted at her and punched the wall where I burst my knuckles" he showed me his hands and saw that there were a few scars spread across them. "When I got outside I saw you had already left so I hopped in my car and made the drive back home. I past Carlisle but didn't register that you were in the car. When I got upstairs I saw that most of your stuff had gone. I got your note and screamed. I got in the car and drove to my mums and she told me that Carlisle had left an hour ago to go and get you. I fainted then. The past 2 months have been horrible not knowing where you have been" I shushed him up. "Carlisle told me the rest; I have been checking on you, I ask Carlisle every weekend when he comes up to visit me how you are. I have also been talking to Alice and Rose and my mom and checking on you but made them promise not to say anything" "Bella, I made the biggest mistake driving you away, but I won't do that again I promise you! You and Elizabeth are my life now and I'd be dammed if i let you walk away from me again. I love Isabella Swan so much" he told me. I looked at him, "I love you too Edward always have and I will always will. But I am telling you now. If you pull a stunt like that again then trust me you will know about it" I told him as he started to laugh. He got up and came over to me while he pulled me into his arms and gave me a sweet gentle kiss. "I missed you" he told me. "I missed you too" I replied. We sat together for a while and spoke about everything. Edward explained to me about why he had been ignoring me and he said he was so stressed and upset that he didn't want to show it to me as he knew it would make me 10xs worse. What he didn't understand was that by him ignoring me it made me feel as if I didn't matter anymore. That conversation didn't go down well at all. "What made you think I didn't want you anymore? What is going through your mind?" He asked me. "Well you were drifting from me, we never spoke. You didn't acknowledge me, it like we were living together but as strangers. You didn't touch me for weeks or show me any type of love. We haven't had sex since before graduation. How do you think that made me feel, I felt as if I was worthless! That I wasn't good enough for you! Then when I saw you with Tanya it all made sense. I didn't deserve you, you should be with her someone blond and beautiful not someone plain and boring" I told him. I looked at him to see him shaking his head. I haven't shown you any passion or love because I didn't know if you would want to. As for Tanya you are far more beautiful than she ever could be" he told me. I gave up after that. 30 minutes later Emmett came running into the room. "Where is my niece" he shouted. "Emmett shut up and come over here" I told him. He walked over to me and saw the little bundle in my arms. "Can I hold her" he asked me. I nodded and gave her to her uncle. "Hi gorgeous, I'm Uncle Emmett. I'm going to be the best damn uncle you will have beside Jasper. You're going to be a beauty you are. I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a bat if you look anything like your mother" he said and winked at me. I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I watched the scene in front of me. He passed her to awaiting Jasper. He brought her to his lips as he kissed her forehead. "Hi baby, I'm your other uncle Jasper. I agree with Emmett you will be a stunner. I will always be there for you if you ever need to talk to me I will listen. I love you little Lizzy" He said. The tears starting leaking down my face as I watched my twin brother communicate with my daughter. Rose then held her and I laughed at her face. She looked in utter happiness. "Watch out em thinks she fallen in love with my baby" I told him. He looked at her then glared at me. "It's your fault. She's got the idea in her head now" I just laughed at him then looked back to Rose. "Hi Elizabeth. I'm your Aunty Rose. We are going to have so much fun, I'm going to teach her about clothes and boys and make up" she said. "Um Rose my daughter isn't having s boyfriend until she is at least 20" Edward said. She looked at him, "shut up Edward, anyway as I was saying I'm going to teach you all the necessities in life and when your mommy tells you no come to me and uncle em and we will help you! Love you baby" she said. "Rose you will not give her things if I tell her no" I said as she handed her to Alice as she kept kissing her and whispering things I couldn't hear to her. "Anyway where are mum and Esme?" I asked Emmett. "She's coming in the morning as they don't want to overcrowd you tonight". "Well if you guys want somewhere to go you can go back to mine. Ask Carlisle for the address" I said as each of the came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, gave one to Elizabeth and then left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Home  
After that day in the hospital I returned back to my home in Seattle for 2 weeks while I sorted out all the legal documents for Elizabeth such as registering her birth and attending the post-natal appointments with the midwives and health doctor. I made sure that she was fully done before I considered moving back home to my mums in Forks. I decided to stay there until Elizabeth is at least 1 before I decide to move out, whether it's with Edward or not I have no clue at the moment. Since that day he had to return to Forks because of college even though he wanted to stay. We have cleared up a few things but there are still topics we need to talk about. Now as I stood in my old bedroom at my mum's house I looked to see how much it had been changed. It still looked the same. Everything had been left the way since that fateful day almost 4 months ago. The bed still looked the same; all the pictures are still on the wall. I walked over to the cot that I now have put in there and placed Elizabeth down as she slept. I then made my way over to the closet. I looked inside to find all my clothes and most of Edward's still left there. I placed the stuff I had brought with my away and cleared out a chest of drawers to put all of Elizabeth's stuff in. I then made my way to the bathroom where I set up her changing table and placed all my hair products and other necessary items to maintain my hygiene. I then grabbed the steriliser and bottles with the formula that I had purchased before she was born and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I placed it in the corner on the counter out of the way. I then went back upstairs and lay on my bed and closed my eyes thinking I could get a bit of rest before Elizabeth woke up or Renee came home. I woke up around 7:00pm. I looked over to Elizabeth's cot to find she wasn't there. Panicked I jumped up from my spot on my bed and raced down the stairs to find Renee, Seth and Elizabeth cuddled up on the sofa. I stopped by the door and admired the picture in front of me. Renee looked at me, "sorry dear, but she started crying and I saw that you were very tired so I just brought her down here with us" she said concerned. "Oh no mom don't worry, I just got a bit scared when I woke up and she wasn't there" I answered controlling my emotions. Renee passed Elizabeth to Seth and beckoned me over to her. "Come here baby, mommy wants a hug" I laughed and went and cuddled into her. We led like that for a while, "Edward called sweetie, he wanted to come over but I said that you were sleeping. He's worried about you" she said. I looked her "I know mom, I. Just don't know if I can face him at the moment. I mean it's only been 4 months since I saw him kissing Tanya. Then the next time I saw him was after I had Elizabeth. It's all moving too quick and I don't know what to do" I said to her tears forming in my eyes. "We'll do you still love him" she said, I looked at her strangely. "What kind of question is that?" I scoffed. "A simple one" she answered "do you still love Edward Cullen or not" she looked at me full in the eyes. I looked down at my hands briefly then looked at my daughter. "Of course I do, he's the only man I've ever loved. He gave me the most precious thing on earth and I will always be grateful no matter what happens between us" I said as she smiled. "Will you forgive him?" She questioned again. "Um I don't know. I mean I will eventually but at the moment it's still raw. I know he explained to me exactly what happened but I'm scared, if this could happen once what's to say it couldn't happen again and I'm not putting myself or my daughter through that again. I barely survived the first time" I admitted. Renee looked at me worried. "What do you mean you barley survived the first time? Bella what exactly happened?" I drew in a breath and began. "Well once I told everyone the lie me and Edward drifted apart, so I went down to the college to talk to him when I saw Tanya, his ex-girlfriend kiss him. I turned around and left after he tried to explain to me. I rang Carlisle and he agreed to take me to Seattle early, I came back here and I packed a bag and he took me to Seattle. The first month was horrible, I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep Carlisle was so worried about me that he took me to the hospital when he came up to visit me. I got diagnosed with depression and I got told that if I carried on then it could harm my baby and me. I had medicine that I had to take but the second month things were worse than ever. I started having flashbacks and I would pass out frequently. It got so bad I tried to take my own life. Again Carlisle stopped me and sat me down. He explained what would happen to me if I didn't stop and what would happen to my baby. I finally stopped and I calmed down. That's when I had my baby and well you know the rest from there" I stopped tears rolling down my face as I looked at Renee I could see the tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh Bella baby, why didn't you call. I would have been there in a split second" she said. "I know mom that's why I didn't say anything. I got Carlisle to promise me he wouldn't mention it to anyone and he didn't. I just want to forget about it, only let that stay between the 4 of us now. Me, you, Seth and grandad Carlisle" I said. I looked at the clock and saw it read 10:30. I got up and reached out for my baby. "Well I best go feed this one then put her to bed, night mom and Seth" I said then walked in to the kitchen. I made Elizabeth her bottle then walked upstairs. I went in to my room and sat on my bed while I fed Lizzy. I loved watching her little mouth pout around the bottle as she sucked her milk. She soon finished and I set her down in her cot, took a quick shower and settled in bed. I was listening to one of the songs I became quite acquainted too the past few months as I listened to it I realised how it related so much to me and how I felt.  
We're setting off its time to go the engines running, my mind is lost I always knew this day was coming. Now it's more frightening than it's ever going to be.  
We grow apart, I watch you on the red horizon, the lion's heart will protect you under stormy skies. And I will always be listening for your laughter and your tears.  
As soon as I can hold you once again, I won't let go of you I swear.  
We live through scars this time, but I made up my mind, we can't leave us behind anymore.  
Your hands are cold your lips are turning blue, your shaking. This fragile heart, too heavy in my chest is breaking, and in the dark you're trying to make a different call to me.  
Your miles away your breaking up with me on your own it's hard to take and in an hour just to see her alone, but I can't make the truth of this will work out for you and me. And for all the pennies in your pocket, we barely get a second just to speak.  
We live through scars this time, but I made up my mind, we can't leave us behind anymore. Benign too hard for now, and next time there's no doubt, as I can't go without you anymore. Oh no, ohhh ohh ohh, ooohh, ohhh ohh ohh, ooohh, ohhh ohh ohh, ooohh, yeah yeah.  
We live through scars this time, but I made up my mind, no we can't leave us behind anymore. We have to hard for now, the next time there's no doubt, coz I can't go without you anymore. No I can't go without you anymore.  
I rolled around the bed until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to sort things out with Edward. I reached for my phone and dialled in his number, I chewed on my nails while I waited for him to pick up. On the 3rd ring he finally did. "Hello" I could faintly hear him from the pounding music, "hello" he said again more loudly. "Edward..." I answered "Bella, Bella is that you?" He said. "Yeah it's me, where are you?" I asked "oh I'm in Port Angeles with a few college friends, what's wrong?" "Oh I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come round, but don't worry we'll do it another time" I said fighting back tears. "Bella..." He began. "Oh Eddie get off that phone and come on, we have things to do, remember your plan" a voice said from the side of him. "Um Edward I've got to go Lizzy is crying, um have fun with whoever that was I'll talk to you another time" I said the tears leaking from my eyes. "Bella wait..." He tried to say. "Bye Edward, I'll always love you" I said before I hung up. I threw my phone against the wall and saw as it cracked in two. The sound effectively woke Elizabeth up. I walked over to her cot picked her up and walked back over to my bed; I got in and gently laid Elizabeth across my chest while she immediately fell asleep again. I looked at my amazing daughter thinking how I got so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter as I fell asleep.


	16. Author Note

Hi...

Okay so the reviews for this has been terrible and I don't know whether I should carry on..

I ask If I can have at least 20 reviews before I post another chapter...

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning with Elizabeth still sleeping on my chest. I slowly got up and placed her in her cot when I noticed someone sleeping on the other side of my bed. In Edwards side. I looked over and found Edward face down in the pillows sound asleep. I wondered what time he got here, I got my clothes and went for a quick shower and washed my hair, I went back in to my room and found Edward still sleeping.

I picked Elizabeth up and walked downstairs. I gave her to Renee while I made her bottle up. I then reached out for Elizabeth and walked in to the living room. I turned the TV on quietly and sat down on the sofa then woke Elizabeth up and have her her bottle. I watched her guzzle down her drink when I heard someone behind me. "You're a natural, I never thought I would see a more beautiful picture" I looked up and saw Edward stood by the door frame, I smiled and blushed. "I know I never thought that I would have a daughter but look here I am".

I replied looking at the bundle in my arms. "You're so perfect Bella. You're going to be a wonderful mother I can tell" I looked back at Edward, "thank you" I said and gestured for him to sit down.

He walked over and sat next to me.

I looked at him and saw him gazing at his daughter. "Can I hold her?" He asked me hesitantly. "You don't need to ask, she's as much yours as she is mine" I told him. He smiled as I passed him Lizzy. "I'm just going to grab a cup of tea, want a coffee?" I asked him and he nodded. I got up and walked into the kitchen where I found Renee brewing herself a drink, mom could you make me a cup of tea and Edward a coffee please, both milk and 1 sugar please.

I smiled at her sweetly. "Yes dear, of course" she said "when did Edward get here anyway?" She asked. "I have no idea I mean last night I was listening to one of James Bays songs, and then I rang him but I he was out with a few college friends. Then I heard a girl asking him to put the phone down, so I said bye and then Elizabeth got up so I picked her up, got back in to bed and fell asleep then when I woke up Edward was asleep by my side" I told her. "I heard a bang last night, what exactly happened Bella" my mother asked me sternly. I looked away.

"I got angry and threw my phone and it hit the wall. It's a bit broken at the moment" I told her not looking at her eyes. "What do you mean it's a bit broken?" She said. "Well consider this it's currently on my bedroom floor split in two" I said as I laughed. "Oh dear" mom replied. I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

I finished making the drinks that mom abandoned making and then headed back in to the living room. I found Edward sat talking to Elizabeth I stood by the door admiring the two wonderful people in my life. "Are you going to come and join us or just stand there staring?" Edward asked. I shook my head and walked to him as he chuckled lightly. I sat down on the chair and silence overcame us for a while. "I guess I need to buy you a new phone ey?" Edward asked. I stared at him dumbfoundly. "You heard that then?" I asked him as he nodded.

"No wonder I couldn't get in touch with you after you hung up, I'm curious though what happened to get you so angry that you decided to throw your phone against the wall and effectively breaking it and waking up our daughter?" He stared in to my eyes, I could feel my barrier slipping as I stated back. "I heard you were with a girl and I guess I sort of freaked out" I replied. "What freaked you out?" He asked me, "it's stupid but I thought that maybe you had moved on and found someone new to make out with" I told him.

I felt his fingers grab my chin and lift my eyes to meet his. "Yes I was out last night and yes there was a girl there" he told me, I gulped as I felt the tears clogging up in my eyes. "But the only reason there was a girl here last night was because I needed her help" he told me as I looked at him confused. "You see I'm not very good when it comes to being romantic, but as you may already know I suck when it comes to showing my emotions. So as you expect I fell in love with a girl about 5 years ago.

Now this girl is my world. Before I met her I was the biggest player to ever walk this earth. I showed the girls no love and I basically used them. But when I met this girl she changed everything in me and I realised that I wanted to be different, I wanted her. So as you can expect I changed. Now this girl has been through the worst times in her life. She had been assaulted; she went through the worst childhood ever to then be assaulted again outside the movie theatre.

She then found out her biological father was practically on her death bed so she went to go and see him, the next day he passed away. She then acted as if she wasn't here, the next thing I knew she went missing and then turned up 2 days later drunk out of her mind. We went to her birthday party where I spent the best night of my life with her. I woke up the next day to find she had run away again. 2 weeks went by when I finally saw her; we sorted things out and got back on track.

Things seemed perfect until graduation where she passed out, I took her to hospital where I got told that she had a rare disease meaning she had to leave. I got distant from her because I could let her suffer anymore. She came down to see me but she saw me get assaulted by her enemy. She left me again and I didn't hear anything off her. I practically died when I saw her note on my pillow. 2 months later I find out she had to go to hospital I then received a call telling me that I had a daughter.

I literally felt on top of the world. When I got to the hospital and I saw my beautiful daughter everything fell in to place until I miscommunicated her for having a boyfriend. I have missed her so much that last night I decided that the next time I saw my beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sexy as hell woman I would do something that I would never forget" he told me as tears were pouring out of my eyes, "what... What did you want to do?" I asked him. He passed my Elizabeth as he drew a big breath.

"Well last night I met up with Rose and she helped me that was the girl that was calling me, we planned that I would make my way over to my girl's house, where I would declare my undying love. So here goes. Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you for 5 years. From the moment that I first saw you in that cafeteria, I knew you were the woman for me and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted to marry you and have children with you, I wanted to get a house where we would raise our children and I wanted to grow old together.

But surprisingly we had a gorgeous girl. Now as I was saying I would grow old with her and I would make sure that she had the best that I could give her. So here we go. Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wonderful, amazing, stunning, sexy wife?" He asked me. I drew in a breath as I looked at him as he got down on one knee and drew a box with the most spectacular ring ever.

"Yes" I told him. He looked at me in surprise. "Yes?" He said. "Yes" I answered as I laughed. He pounced on me while being careful of Elizabeth in my arms and gave me a kiss full of passion and love"


End file.
